


"Rozmowy w rajtuzach i pelerynach"

by kassica15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opis/Streszczenie: Red Skull dostał propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Przyjdzie mu prowadzić talk- show. Z powodu wysokich profitów z tej działalności zgadza się. Niestety kanapę prowadzącego będzie musiał dzielić z pewnym dość dumnym i zimnym typem... co z tego wyniknie... obaczcie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Rozmowy w rajtuzach i pelerynach"

Red Skull od zawsze wiedział, że miał talent do prowadzenia tłumów. Hordy zawsze się go słuchały, a z jego głosem, finezją oraz paroma innymi zdolnościami mógł nimi sprawnie manipulować. Jednak nigdy nie sądził, że mógłby je wykorzystać do prowadzenia... show. Typowego, jankeskiego talk show z masą barw i głupich docinków. Ale, że pozwalało to się czymś zająć podczas wyroku (gdy nie myślało się nad ucieczką) no i jednak były z tego jakieś profity na konto to po dłuższych przemyśleniach zgodził się. Ale nie przewidział jednego.

\- Co tu robisz?!- ryknął wściekły widząc Lokiego, któremu jakaś rozchichotana kobieta poprawiała włosy. Co dziwne, wcale nie zdawała się być pod wpływem żadnego z jego czarów, co tylko pogorszyło nastrój Johanna.

\- Pewien Midgardczyk zaproponował mi wzięcie udziału w tej maskaradzie.

\- Schlebiał ci na tyle długo, aż w końcu łaskawie ruszyłeś swe cztery litery i zgodziłeś się wziąć udział?

\- Idealnie trafiłeś.- odparł Loki poprawiając włosy. Westchnienie młodej kobiety sprawiło, że Skull przewrócić oczyma. Po za włosami ten pseudo bóg nie był w niczym lepszy od niego. Po krótkich przygotowaniach i otrzymaniu instrukcji (głównie: zerkaj na ekran za tobą tam będzie wszystko czego trzeba).

\- A nie powinniśmy wcześniej mieć jakiegoś przygotowania?- spytał zręcznie ukrywając niepewność i niechęć, Johann odpychając po raz kolejny sparklące, czarne kłaki.

\- Nie. Na pewno poradzicie sobie bez tego. Szef mówi, że tak będzie najlepiej.- Skull nie skomentował. Choć miał parę określeń na szefa pracownika. Żadne nie było miłe.

Ogólnie ich studio było wielkim ekranem, parą aksamitnych czerwonych kotar oraz foteli i kanapy. Usiedli na wyznaczonych miejscach.

\- Fenomenalnie będziesz się zlewał z tłem.- poinformował go przed zaczęciem Loki, gdy "3,2,1" informowało ich o wejściu na wizję.

\- A ty będziesz tu pasował jak koniczyna w różach.- odgryzł się i uśmiechnął do telewizora.

\- Witamy w programie "Rozmowy w rajtuzach i pelerynach"... poważnie?!- spytał zerkając na swój notatnik, ale jak byk pisała nazwa show.

\- Więc witamy was serdecznie. Ja jestem jedyny, niepowtarzalny najlepszy i za długo by wymieniać Loki, a ten obok to tylko zasuszony pomidor z lat czterdziestych ubiegłego stulecia...- machnął ręką Loki, na Red Skulla.

\- Odezwał się młodzieniaszek. Sam masz z dziesięć razy więcej.- odparł Skull.

\- Ale po mnie tego nie widać tak bardzo jak po tobie.

\- Ja sądzę, że to po prostu magiczna iluzja, a pod spodem jest twoja prawdziwa zasuszona forma, Żabko.

\- Przepraszam bardzo Pomidorku, zdawało mi się, że chcesz zostać żabą?- jego dłoń zaświeciła się na zielono- Raz zrobiłem tak z moim bratem...

\- Dobra, dobra przejdźmy do tematu.- odkaszlnął Skull- Dzisiaj poruszymy kwestię... nemezis! O jak miło, Loki powiedź od kiedy jesteś wrogiem Thora?

\- Odkąd zrozumiałem że...

\- Czas minął! Dziękuję ci, za tę głęboką i wzruszającą...- nie zdołał skończyć bo jego usta nagle zniknęły. Zdumiony dotknął miejsca gdzie wcześniej się znajdowały i spiorunował wzrokiem Lokiego, który usiadł wygodniej na fotelu. Tuż za nimi pojawiło się zdjęcie Thora i Lokiego. Było to jedno z tych piękniejszych, gdzie Thor przekonany, że Lokiemu na nim zależy napierał na ściankę celi, a bóg kłamstw chował się w drugim kącie jak nic modląc się by szyba wytrzymała. Ładny napis na złoto i zielono informował "Thor/Loki"

\- A więc z moim bratem jesteśmy w konflikcie od maleńkości. Mój brat faworyzowany przez ojca, a ja służyłem tylko jako porównanie do wspaniałości mego brata...- zacisnął wściekle pięść, nie zauważając, że nagle w studiu zrobiło się ciemno, a światło reflektora padało wprost na niego by pokazać głębię dramatu. Gdzieś z boku doleciało go smutne granie skrzypiec. Skull właśnie robił mu oprawę muzyczną, z braku możliwości komentowania, ale spojrzenie jasno mówiło, co sądzi o tej historii. Loki mimo to poprawił się- A on jest głupszy i jedyne co umie to naparzać mięśniami. Jego mózg jest wielkości orzeszka!- dodał z jadem.

\- Fistaszka czy laskowego?- zainteresował się Skull, bowiem zaklęcie blokujące usta w końcu minęło- z chęcią bym to zobaczył. A swoją drogą, jak to się stało, że byłeś w pałacu Asgardu?

\- Bo Odyn podstępnie wykradł mnie z Jotunheim!

\- A moim zdaniem oni się wymienili. Nie obraź się Loki, ale twojemu tacie olbrzymowi, było pewnie głupio, że taki mały mu synalek wyszedł. No bo zobacz, Thor jest od ciebie wyższy, masywniejszy i w ogóle lepszy... a ty takie no... chucherko. Może nie przed serumowy Kapitan Ameryka, ale jednak... wiocha taka pokazywać. Więc ugrali obaj tak by każdy był szczęśliwy...

\- Irytujesz mnie śmiertelniku...- poinformował rozgniewany Loki a jego oczy zmieniły się w szparki- No ale teraz przejdźmy do ciebie i Kapitana Ameryki...- odparł z lekko złowrogim uśmiechem. Johann wręcz natychmiast napuszył się.

\- Jestem, że tak powiem jedną z ważniejszych postaci w jego historii. Gdyby nie ja Kapitan Ameryka... sam nie wiem kim by był.

\- A ja wiem.- odparł słodko Loki.

\- Kim?- pozwolił się zwieść.

\- Kapitanem Ameryką.- Skull machnął dłonią by ukryć swoje widoczne rozzłoszczenie.

\- Ale brakowałoby mu...

\- Na pewno znalazłby się ktoś IDEALNY albo LEPSZY niż TY jako jego nemezis.- poinformował go dalej słodkim tonem Loki. W jego dłoni z lekkim pufnięciem pojawił się drink pokazując rozluźnienie boga kłamstw.

\- Zapamiętaj sobie eks książę, że nie ma dwóch wrogów lepszych jak my!- spojrzał na ekran, który przedstawiał jego i Kapitana podczas jednego z ich "spokojnych" spotkań. Akurat w tym, to Skull był uwięzionym. Pięknie, na czerwono i niebiesko brzmiał napis "Red Skull/ Captain America".

\- Czemu u ciebie twoje imię jest pierwsze?- spytał zirytowany Loki, a jego oczy znów zaczęły razić pioruny.

\- Bo jestem ważniejszy jak ty... no ej!- spojrzał zirytowany na ekran, gdzie zostało poprawione- Psuj zabawa.- burknął na Lokiego, zadowolonego z tymczasowego sukcesu.

\- A więc, Kapitan Ameryka jest niczym innym jak mną tylko Amerykanów.

\- A to przypadkiem nie ty jesteś klonem jego?

\- Tylko i wyłącznie z biologicznego punktu widzenia. I chodzi mi o propagandówkę. Ja byłem pierwszy jako idealny bohater Trzeciej Rzeszy, a jankesi wymyślili se, że wezmą pierwszego lepszego z głową pełną demokratycznych pierdół i zrobią z niego świnkę doświadczalną. I stąd właśnie mamy Kapitana Amerykę. Dlatego właśnie jestem tak ważną postacią w jego historii. Krótko, zwięźle i na temat a nie to co ty!- dodał jeszcze złośliwie Lokiemu, a zarazem otarł łezkę do wspomnień- Ale przejdźmy dalej, nas już oblecieliśmy, więc pora na...- zdjęcie zniknęło zastąpione hasłem w krzykliwym obramowaniu- GOŚCI SPECJALNYCH! Czyli inni sławni bohaterowie i ich nie mniej sławni nemezis. Dziś zaczniemy od Spider Mana.- kanapa zapadła się i po chwili wyjechała. Niczym król siedział na nim Goblin, a tuż obok dr. Octopus.

\- Czemu wszyscy midgardzcy, źli naukowcy to takie brzydkie ciumcioki? Czuję się obrażony, że będąc inteligentny trzymam się w tej grupie.- Loki nie mógł sobie darować złośliwości w stronę Octopusa.

\- Fakt. Jakoś się tak składa, że wyglądają jak skrzyżowanie krzesła z bardzo brzydkim człowiekiem.- śmiech Goblina wstrząsnął pomieszczeniem- Ale trzeba przyznać, że bez nich nic by dobrze nie szło. Bardzo potrzebni są w naszym złym półświatku.- dodał, widząc złe spojrzenie Octopusa.

\- Opowiedzcie, o swoim jakże ciekawym związku ze Spider Manem.- poprosił Loki zajęty polerowaniem swojego rogatego hełmu. Na ekranie za nimi pojawił się napis "dr.Octopus&Goblin/Spider Man"

\- Najzabawniejsze jest to, że gdyby nie mój pająk Spider Man nie pozyskałby swoich umiejętności...- odezwał się doktorek.

\- Meee- nagle wyrwało się Red Skullowi patrzącemu na Lokiego z rozbawieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- To miała być jakaś sugestia co do mnie?- spytał unosząc jedną brew Loki i wyparowując swój hełm w zielonym obłoczku- Bo jeśli tak, to znów mnie irytujesz i powoli przeginasz. A uwierz mi, nie chcesz się dowiedzieć co ci zrobię jak przegniesz.- oczy zapłonęły mu groźnie ale został zignorowany.

\- Jak rozumiem doktorku pajączek nigdy ci nie podziękował za trud jaki włożyłeś w stworzeniu tego pająka, dzięki któremu zaśmieca nasz paskudny Nowy Jork kolejnymi pajęczynami?

\- Oczywiście że nie. Niewdzięczny bachor. - odparł zirytowany doktor- I byłem jego wrogiem dłużej jak ta zielona gnida..- warknięcie goblina poinformowało go, że lepiej nie obrażać go gdy ten siedzi tuż obok.

\- Mam ci przypomnieć, że to twoja wina, że tak wyglądam?- spytał złowrogo.

\- A ja mam ci przypomnieć dla czego ci to zrobiłem?!- zirytował się Octopus- Było mnie nie traktować jak pionka! Ty... ty... kreaturo!

\- Jak stare małżeństwo...- stwierdził z politowaniem Schmitd słuchając powstałego wywodu- Aż mi się przypomniały rozmowy z Kapitanem.- odpłynął gdy para gości wrzeszczała na siebie nawzajem.

\- Spider Man to, za przeproszeniem wrzód na dupie...- zaczął na zakończenie Green Goblin starając się okazać zaskakującą ilość kultury.

\- Jak każdy bohater.- rzucił od siebie Skull, zajęty polerowaniem swojej broni.

\- Niemniej... chyba potwornie by się nam i jemu nudziło gdyby go nie było... Octopus straciłby swój cel do badań.

\- Też prawda.- zgodził się lekko udobruchany doktorek.

\- A prostownicy i tuszu do rzęs ci nie dać?- spytał Red Skull patrząc na Lokiego który jakby nigdy nic pindrzył się przed złotym lusterkiem.

\- Po prostu upewniam się, że w dalszym ciągu wyglądam równie bosko jak zwykle.- odparł ten z godnością wyparowując lusterko- Niemniej oto kończy nam się czas. Dziękujemy panom za rozmowę- obaj panowie z kanapy posłali mu spojrzenie "kpisz sobie z nas?" ale kanapa zjechała w dół, by zaraz wrócić pusta- świetnie. Jak wspomniałem czas nam się kończy. Dziękujemy wam drodzy widzowie za uwagę, a wniosek z naszej rozprawy jest prosty: Bohater bez nemezis nie jest prawdziwym bohaterem.

\- Skąd ty wziąłeś ten wniosek?- spytał Red Skull, ale nie dostał odpowiedzi bo program już się skończył.


End file.
